


Christmas Fever

by CecileEatsMelon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Summary: 有一句台詞致敬EVA Q xd
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Fever

<https://youtu.be/Jvwsnxs1-vQ>

<https://youtu.be/oT_M_YzGGDc>

聖誕節的故事。

**・Christmas Fever**

「你有聽說嗎？人事異動。」

「什麼？」

「聽說那個派遣的轉正了，那個朝鮮族的。」

「上次人事異動有公告嗎？」

「我用內網瞄到的，聽說會調到創意部門去。」

「不會就直接永久居留了吧，哈……」

他原本想說人事異動與他無關，但聽見關鍵字後，拿著有些涼掉的紙杯，佇足在樓梯間側耳偷聽。不過那兩人講的這些八卦，他也已經從當事人那裡聽過了，所以留下來聽的原因，就連他自己也不知道是什麼。

公司裡聘用的派遣員工，又是朝鮮族，符合身份的只有一人。羅渽民捏著他的杯子回到座位，隔壁的同事看他買了咖啡回來，抱怨為什麼不幫他買，他沒有理會。年底忙得很，他腦子裡想的都是工作，廣告主和AE不斷在逼迫他們已經快被榨乾的腦，他就是把腦拿出來擰也想不出更多東西了。

既然他要調到創意部門來，希望他能多多貢獻點。不過這時節調來，也不會有什麼正式的歡迎會就是了，頂多混在年底聚餐一起吧。

隔天那位轉正的人就來了，抱著一個大箱子，在門口對大家鞠躬後就立刻到自己的位置去了。他的座位在靠窗的最角落，下午太陽西曬來時螢幕什麼都看不見，就知道部長會故意刁難派遣轉正的人，尤其還是個外國人。不過說是外國人，因為是朝鮮族的關係，韓語說得很好，溝通上沒有任何問題。至少在他們認識時就是這樣。

十二月了，最忙的月份。羅渽民看了一眼信箱，勾星號的那個依然置頂，主旨寫得不明不白，點開倒是非常明確：希望你能來我們公司。

他打算過完新年之後就走，對方開的薪水不錯，年終也好，重要的是環境比他現在待的好太多，從茶水間無限量供應水果甜點和各式飲料就知道。那是他從求職開始就一直想進的公司，怎麼可能說不呢，給的待遇又這麼好。

『……我之後要調去你的部門了，』他在睡著之前想起這件事，把一串字含在嘴裡，徐徐地滾出最後的訊息，『……也會從約聘……轉為正職……』

那也不是他第一次睡在自己家裡，照理來說，「照理來說」，根據其他人的經驗，他不應該睡在自己家裡，也不需要，因為這一場相會不是抱睡，為的只是別的東西。羅渽民應該要說，以後別再睡我家，但沒有，他僅僅是給對方拉上棉被，把暖氣調涼一點，以免悶出汗踢被子。

這麼貼心的舉動如果是用在交往的情人身上一定是大加分。羅渽民回過神來，耳邊還縈繞著剛剛那句「我是黃仁俊，以後請大家多多指教」，那把聲音有多溫多軟，回應的聲音也就多冷。這怪不得，現在是接近中午十一點，就偏有人要趁午餐前把檔案丟過來要他們趕緊處理下午回傳。

他有一張普通的臉，一個因為難發音而顯得特殊的名字，因為這樣，在剛來這間公司成為約聘雇時，他聽到有些人說這反差真有趣。有趣不是稱讚的interesting，在這個脈絡下有趣的正確翻譯是funny。

約聘雇不會有什麼迎新，但那天正好媒體部門有聚餐，也正好媒體部門的同期友人邀他一起去吃。所有人酒酣耳熱之際，不喝酒的他還保持清醒，在反覆地思考為什麼他們說新人有一張普通的臉卻有個特殊的名字。名字他不知道，但沒喝酒的羅渽民覺得那張臉特別清秀乾淨，臉上掛著為難的微笑，嘴裡滿是好好好。大家都知道過了這場晚餐之後，不會跟新人變得更熟絡，所以也就格外放鬆。

在來這裡之前，黃仁俊畢業後留在大學裡兼了兩份差，那之後又在其他小間的廣告公司當約聘，合約到期之後被人介紹來這。他從大學就從中國來到韓國讀書。讀的是什麼羅渽民已經記不得了，但黃仁俊說，畢業季時居留證出了點問題，一時找不著工作，老師看他可憐，硬是撥了幾份工作給他，直到他找到正式工作。

黃仁俊剛來的時候是十一月，天氣多冷，就穿著一件略顯大件的深棕色大衣，站在餐廳的門口，嘴角依然在微笑，眼神卻不知該掛在誰身上。人生地不熟的，也不是和大家一樣的正職員工，負責的只是一些庶務的工作，不知道該跟誰講話。這樣飄移了許久，失焦的眼神就停在忽然對他說「我們一起去搭地鐵吧」的羅渽民身上。

×

一年一聘的話，算起來黃仁俊也續聘了吧。當他這麼問的時候，黃仁俊還沒喘完，胸口些些起伏，上上下下，羅渽民伸手，搭在他規律鼓起的胸口上。

「我轉正了，你忘記了嗎？」黃仁俊抗議似地拍掉他的手，說。

「啊……對喔，抱歉，我不知道轉正的聘用手續。」羅渽民又重新把手搭回去，他又開始反覆咀嚼黃仁俊的TMI。他知道黃仁俊是已經轉正職了，但不知道一般轉正需要經過什麼程序。其實他曾經想問，是不是外國人只能在這找到約聘職，甚至是派遣公司，但怕問了傷到對方。他很喜歡現在的關係，還不想那麼快毀掉。

可說白了他不需要知道黃仁俊的大小事。

「重新簽約，」黃仁俊說，「就不用一年一聘了。」

「是嗎。」

「……你這裡有那種，電解質飲料嗎？」黃仁俊摸著自己的臉，和額頭，這麼說。

「……現在只有白開水。」羅渽民說，「又燒了？」

「嗯。」

他這裡白開水多得很，因為每次做完後，黃仁俊都要抱著一大瓶一公升的礦泉水靠坐在床上猛喝，像一隻搶到寶物的浣熊。然後，他會用手指刮掉對方額上的汗水。礦泉水貴，又不見得真的好喝，因此他又在家裡水龍頭裝了濾水器，打開就能喝，或是燒開放著。

「好吧，」黃仁俊說，「我想我今天要回家了。」

「我看看，」羅渽民摸上他的額頭，沒什麼異樣，說，「家裡有感冒藥，要嗎？」

「有點低燒了，」黃仁俊說，「今天來得比較快……我還是先回家好了。」

羅渽民都備好了感冒藥、毯子、蘋果和布丁，黃仁俊還是下床套上襯衫，褲子，黑色過腳踝襪，換好平常穿的上班裝，連澡都沒洗。多虧羅渽民事後給他無微不至的清理，還可以撐到回家再洗。

事至如此，也不好再多做無謂的挽留，羅渽民搭上一件襯衫，送他到公寓的門口，目送黃仁俊離開。

「可以親一下嗎？」他說。

已經先在黃仁俊身後確認過了，現在沒有其他人在，也沒有監視器，羅渽民檢查過一切才提出這個要求的。

黃仁俊轉身，眨著黑色的大眼睛，眼神裡多蘊了一點困惑和困擾，但羅渽民知道那些情緒並不是針對他而來的，因為他看見黃仁俊也環顧四周，檢查有沒有其他人在，然後站穩，等他的唇貼上去。

就床伴來說這動作太多餘了，實在太沒必要了，但黃仁俊還是閉上那雙閃著光的眼睛，等他靠近自己。

明天下班得去買寶礦力才行。

現在好像接近聖誕節了，所以無論什麼店家都在做大特價、瘋狂促銷，他決定再順便買一些酒回來。雖然不愛喝酒，不過紅酒煮熱加肉桂和柳橙這種的話倒是可以，黃仁俊喝酒，但他不喝，這個或許可以成為最大公約數。

聖誕節前夕是新人到職的第一個月，彼時黃仁俊還在媒體部門做善後的約聘雇，而他已經在創意部門待了兩年。一畢業後他就被這間公司錄取了，要他跳過去的那間夢幻公司在當時卻拒絕了他，因為年資不夠。四平八穩，工作能力沒什麼特別突出的，唯一突出的就是他那張臉。剛進面試間時幾位面試官都難掩驚喜之色，人對於臉蛋的重視與愛好顯而易見，他一下就知道自己會錄取了。有一張特別漂亮的臉，而工作能力平平，這平衡是最剛好的。哪裡特別顯著，哪裡就得特別乾枯。這不是他的信條，只是大家心裡多少都懷抱這樣的想法。

『名字很特別，臉卻很普通，真有趣，還是朝鮮族……我看時間到了就會回去吧，就跟那些打工族一樣。』

把酒蒸蛤蜊撈到自己的碗裡時，他沒放過這句話，眉頭都沒歪一下。倒不如說，這句話才是他的重點。

那之後黃仁俊也說過，或許哪天就會回去了，所以待在這裡都是暫時的。就和那些千里迢迢來到韓國幾年幾月的人們一樣，過不久就會回家，不需要在這裡留下任何深刻的東西。

臉普通嗎？他不知道，從小到大眾人早已養壞了他的審美觀，任何人相比於他都是遜色，都是枯燥，可他喜歡黃仁俊眼睛裡一顆一顆快要滿出來的星星。他的黑眼珠特別大，和自己的眼睛相比，那面眼白裡裝滿了他亮麗的黑眼珠，看上去也就分外真摯，分外認真。內雙眼皮摺子是一條岔開的路，在眼瞼的中間分兩路走，眼尾就有了一個漂亮的杈。眼睛是果實，眼皮摺子是枝枒，眼睛裡的是一池隨時都可能打翻的水，搖搖輕晃，波光粼粼。

他想那不是普通，只是凡夫俗子們不懂那種美。羅渽民把能力用在不該用的地方，認真地分析他們對黃仁俊究竟是有什麼敵意。也許是臉蛋較為柔氣一點，但依然是脫俗清新。他是最早欣賞黃仁俊的人，無論是最膚淺的外貌抑或是在僅有的圈地範圍內能觸碰到的那些資訊。

黃仁俊是座無法被劃地佔領的孤島，即使他已經上岸也無法成為主人。

去年的聖誕節他在午夜場遇見了正把飲料杯丟進垃圾桶的黃仁俊，他說，我們是同一場耶，好巧，你覺得怎樣，我喜歡配樂，但劇情普通，是因為看了喜歡的設計師推薦才來看的，你是因為什麼。他劈哩啪拉地講，驚異於自己過去從沒有過的善談，過了一會兒才想到，他先該跟對方確認是否記得自己，他們其實在公司的食堂也巧遇過幾次。

所幸黃仁俊沒有打斷他，而是順著他的話接下去了，一個完美的無縫，連斷裂和縫隙都沒有，沒有它們的餘地。

聖誕節太無趣，沒有人陪，他也沒想過要有人陪，一個人就出來看電影了，而在這地廣人稠的首爾他還能遇到黃仁俊，羅渽民事後回想那根本是個因，或是個果，誘使他去尋覓更多這段從身體開始的關係以外的，比如說感情。那一天電影散場，他邀黃仁俊去喝咖啡，雪停之前他們在外頭說的最後一句話是，要不要來我家。

『我聽說朝鮮族不是都有口音嗎？那個新人聽起來沒口音耶。』

『誰知道。』

羅渽民又想起聚會時聽到的這段對話。他時常會想到，黃仁俊來的第一天那些路人背後的碎嘴。這些碎嘴也不是全然無用，因為他所有的疑問都從這裡開始。

他問黃仁俊為什麼說話沒口音。

「……我有矯正過，」黃仁俊在不對的時間出現在他家，現在是傍晚六點半，兩人圍著他的小餐桌，把大盤子的義大利麵分裝到各自的盤子。盤子是羅渽民新買的，看不出是一對的一對。他還買了寶礦力，也就是黃仁俊說要喝的電解質飲料，因為他們做愛過後黃仁俊常會低燒，沒有原因。

「矯正？」

「一般來說，朝鮮族講的是朝鮮語，還會有些中國東北的口音，朝鮮語是什麼我應該不用特別說了……」黃仁俊停頓一下，又繼續：「多聽廣播電台，多看連續劇，就可以改成現在的口音了。」

「你看連續劇？」羅渽民忍不住笑了。

「小時候常跟著奶奶看韓國的連續劇，我也蠻喜歡的。」

「為什麼要改？」羅渽民又追問。

這似乎不是個好問題，因為他看見黃仁俊皺了眉，就在一秒之間，又迅速撫平。朝鮮語，朝鮮族，口音，羅渽民都是在人家說了之後才注意到的。

「以前喜歡的學長說不喜歡這種口音，說很像敵人，他聽了心裡彆扭。」黃仁俊說。

那是真的討厭這種口音，還是為了拒絕黃仁俊才想出的蹩腳藉口，不得而知，不過羅渽民現在知道這問題不該再問了，所以他改叫黃仁俊教他中文。

「付我錢啊，中文家教很貴的。」

「那先教我免費版的吧，如果我滿意的話再上付費課程。」

「那……」黃仁俊作勢認真地想了想，用字正腔圓的中文說：「『我、是、笨、蛋』。」

「『我』……？」

「我——是——笨——蛋。」他又用中文說了一遍。

「我……」羅渽民又跟著他的嘴型說了一遍，倏地他注意到什麼，「你應該先跟我解釋這是什麼意思吧？」

「……就是，我是笨蛋，的意思。」黃仁俊說完後，自己就先笑了起來，看羅渽民傻愣愣的模樣就得意得不行。

「那你可以用你原本的口音說話嗎？」羅渽民又提出另一個要求，「就隨便說一段話，嗯……說祝你生日快樂好了。」

黃仁俊抿抿唇，又是一個靦腆為難的微笑，經過兩個拍子後，他說：「還是不要吧，我覺得有點丟臉。」

羞恥心是一種從心裡開始的感情，即使人脫衣服是外在行為，那也關乎羞恥心。事關暴露，都可歸類羞、恥；事關錯誤與罪惡，則與愧、咎相關。羅渽民愧疚於要黃仁俊暴露自己努力遮掩的。

為什麼黃仁俊那天答應了自己，帶回自己家以後，他們似乎都知道接下來要發生什麼事了，從親吻開始，到高潮結束。做愛是不需要語言的東西，這是在歷史發明之前就存在的行為，就算是巴比倫的倒塌也不會……扯遠了，就只是兩個聖誕夜被周圍逼得寂寞的人用最簡單的籌碼換一點溫度而已。

沒有人對黃仁俊在異鄉生活好奇，他的身份也不適合問。他想問的有很多，像是，那件有點舊又不合身的大衣是誰的，前男友的嗎；像是，為什麼想來這裡讀大學，在大學有要好的朋友嗎；像是，想過要回去嗎，如果這題答案是yes的話，還會再回來嗎。

在他認識黃仁俊這個人以前，那些hashtag已經貼滿了當事人全身，羅渽民好奇為什麼他們不好奇黃仁俊。

像是，為什麼他們只能停在這種關係裡。

常態性的低燒不知道是怎麼回事，似乎沒有先例，黃仁俊說，我發現只要跟你睡過之後，都會這樣，所以，這是不是心理上的病啊。所以他們完事以後，他抱著實驗精神，拿溫度計給人量，額溫、耳溫、腋溫全都試過一遍，的的確確就是上升了一至兩度。可是他們的頻率不低，怕黃仁俊出事，他還在一天下班後藉故說去吃飯然後帶去醫院檢查了，可是醫生說檢查不出來，身體很健康，這是帳單拿著去櫃檯繳費。檢查出來後黃仁俊只說幸好當時有拿登錄證去申請健康保險。

他也想過，會不會有一天對方就說有喜歡的人了、要結束，或說不想要沒有愛的性、要結束，或說他要回老家了、要結束。畏懼結束，他畏懼黃仁俊有一天真的會說這句話，可是自己就是沒有立場要求更多。

去年的聖誕節，黃仁俊說，他在來的路上遇見了報佳音的孩子們，這是以前在中國很少看見的。羅渽民問，你來這裡看幾次了。黃仁俊又說，好多次了，大學第一次看見韓國的報佳音，跟朋友還只是在路邊吃魚糕串，滿嘴都是油，多不好意思。

韓國的聖誕節氣息非常濃厚，商業與宗教的，快樂與熱情的。去年聖誕節是他把黃仁俊帶回家的日子，因為不適合說一見鐘情，也不適合在只認識一個月根本對彼此不熟的情況下說當我男朋友，所以就先套進床伴這個身份裡。去年聖誕節，這首歌說的是分手，觸霉頭，可是去年聖誕節是他找到寶藏的日子。

工作之後聖誕節都是自己一個人過的，以前在家，還會全家一起吃聖誕大餐，唱歌。平安的夜是神聖的夜，東方的三位博士帶來黃金沒藥乳香，伯利恆的星誕生了，可是從去年聖誕節後，羅渽民方真正知曉何謂佳音，何謂喜悅與何謂胸口漲得滿滿的隨時都會被點燃引爆引子也不在他手上，他所能做的只有奮力抑制。

他才是被高熱融化的人。

×

「我預計……明年二月後，就要去別的公司了。」羅渽民說，「有人來挖角，我答應了。」

這話不是對黃仁俊說的，是對在場所有人說的。下班之後，隔壁的同事兼友人找他去吃飯，也找了黃仁俊。所有人也不過是黃仁俊與另外一個人，但羅渽民覺得這才是好時機。

跳槽這種事不能大聲嚷嚷，所以也只在這時講，友人說了一聲「這樣啊」，就問他跟上司提了沒、過去做一樣職位嗎這類務實話題。黃仁俊悶不吭聲，將碗裡的飯倒進湯裡，專心地吃飯。

羅渽民看他都沒說話，一直講些不著邊際的話等他回應，末了只等到一句「這湯很好喝，變湯飯好吃」。

湯好喝，我做給你喝啊。飯好吃我煮啊，我煮啊我都會啊。羅渽民想。

「我也覺得好喝，下次再來。」他說。

交接的事情會很多，羅渽民已經先偷偷存起來做了。但現在是十二月，案子多到必須趕快完成，尤其是政府的案子，最龜毛，規矩一堆。開會時組長眼下兩個大黑眼圈都遮不住，手邊擺的已經不是咖啡而是超強提神飲料，因為咖啡因攝取過量造成暈眩了。

黃仁俊比任何人當初上任時都還要快進入狀況，也在這裡待了一年多，不至於什麼都不懂，羅渽民也暗自佩服他。說不定黃仁俊身上的hashtag會一張一張被剝除，然後，他們就會跟他一樣看到真正的黃仁俊。所以羅渽民決定還是要阻止，至少留一項標籤在上面。當然他最想給黃仁俊貼的標籤是我男友，但無法。

他最喜歡的時刻是做愛後的餘韻，黃仁俊節節攀高的體溫像小火爐，即使是夏天也不想放開，而且最重要的就是黃仁俊沒有推開他。他以為會像人家說的那樣床伴之間肉體索求什麼都可以，就是不能有這種含雜感情的舉動，可是黃仁俊沒有拒絕。

但也搞不好是因為他因為低燒的關係人暈了，懶得推開他，但沒差，他就當是默認了。

他沒有東方來的佳音，只有西方翻山越嶺搭飛機來讀書討生活的外國男生。

他還幻想過如果真的變成情侶的話，家裡是不是要常備感冒藥和退燒藥，還有「電解質飲料」。低燒需要補充水分，穿保暖，其實都很簡單，可是上次黃仁俊卻說要早點回家。羅渽民懷疑他是想走了，所以找藉口在拉開距離。遲早他們會迎來結束的那一刻，然後分道揚鑣。不曉得黃仁俊回國後會是怎樣，但他鐵定會很痛苦。他約了對方，說來他家，對方說今天不行，和朋友有約了，不過可以一起去挑禮物。

聖誕節放假，所以平安夜公司辦了個小活動，無趣的交換禮物。他用一盒小樂高換到小型的擴香噴霧機，附贈的是薰衣草芳香。幸虧不是常見的馬克杯玻璃杯，至少這是真的實用。

看見黃仁俊換到的是一套法國進口的茶葉組，是用巧克力換出去的。他陪黃仁俊一起買的。試吃巧克力時從牛奶到黑巧都吃過一輪，最後挑了79%的，不多不少。成年人能不能吃苦已經不在考慮範圍內。

他們在百貨公司挑了好久，從傍晚下班挑到晚餐都消化了，才買到滿意的禮物，全然不是黃仁俊說的和朋友有約。羅渽民見他謊言戳破了，似乎有點不好意思，問他不是要跟朋友出去嗎，他低頭，裝作看手機，傳訊息，說沒關係，可以約改天，挑禮物重要。

不能去他家打一砲，卻可以耗整個夜晚一起挑禮物，羅渽民都不知道這是什麼意思了。

睡著之後，黃仁俊會用中文和韓文說夢話。某一天他被夢話弄醒後，一時之間不知道是哪來的聲音，還以為是隔壁房的在嚷嚷，聽了許久後，才發現是隔壁的人在夢中說話。他聽不懂，那是他不熟悉的語言。在破碎的句子之間，似乎夾雜了一些韓文，可是那些韓文那也不懂。現在想想或許那就是朝鮮語。

他聽不懂。就在黑夜裡睜著大眼睛直盯天花板，沒有焦點，什麼也不看，耳朵不斷滾進一塊一塊對他而言不成形的單字和句子。真希望他能聽懂那些話。

交換禮物派對結束後，兩人又一起抱著禮物走去地鐵站，他們的家是同個方向，只是中途黃仁俊要轉站，而他要繼續往前再搭三站。街上已經都是聖誕歌轟炸，紅紅金金的燈光飄在天上。有人不在乎節日的只是想放假，晚上八九點已經在路邊喝掛；有人非常在乎節日，在教會裡虔誠地唱聖歌，等待神聖的夜完全降臨。

「今天可以來我家嗎？」羅渽民問。

「今天……但我要回去整理東西，沒空。」

「是嗎。」羅渽民掩飾自己聲音裡的失望，又問：「那可以去你家嗎？我幫你。」

「……」

黃仁俊又是那個些些難堪的表情，抱著茶葉禮盒不回話。

「抱歉，當我沒說。」羅渽民說，「那可以讓我送你到門口嗎？」

他們就這麼往前走。從公司走到地鐵站約莫要七分鐘，會先經過一條大街，閃著節慶的喜樂與光芒，再彎進巷子內，走過一座公園。這座公園很大，下班時間也常看到有孩子在這玩。就是這些日常風景，也被今天周圍的興奮沖刷而去，只剩他和他，似乎還停在不變的日子裡。但那不變都是假的，他知道終有一天他們其中之一必要做出改變。

黃仁俊忽然在一盞路燈下停下。

「我一月中就要回去中國了。」他說，「最近忙收拾行李，家裡很亂，不方便進來。」

沒等羅渽民消化這突如其來的資訊，黃仁俊轉過來，正對著他，深吸一口氣，好似要把心中的大石頭全部吐出來：「我奶奶病得很重，醫生說情況不樂觀，已經送去安寧了，」

「……」

「我得回去陪她最後這一段。」

羅渽民說不出話來，腦子糊成一團，所有的資訊都在打架，摔來摔去，把他的大腦搞得快當機。

「……一起看連續劇的奶奶？」

「嗯。」黃仁俊點點頭，淺淺地笑，「一起看連續劇的奶奶。」

「這樣……」

「她照顧我長大的，以前我爸媽來韓國工作……她和爺爺帶大我，爺爺很早就過世了，剩她一個，」黃仁俊舉起手，捏著大衣袖口，說，「你看這件大衣……她以為我還會繼續長高，給我買了大一號的尺寸，但是她送的生日禮物。」

這樣啊。

「幾……幾號的飛機？」

「二十號，」黃仁俊苦笑一聲，說說，「除了部長我沒跟任何人說過……轉正後又要離職，他氣死了。」

「說不定他心裡就想，果然朝鮮族就是這樣，賺夠就跑。」他又說，「韓國人都會這樣，但習慣了，再說幸好我身邊的韓國人都是對我很好的好人。」

羅渽民抱著禮物的噴霧機，不知道該說什麼，他思來想去，極力挖掘眼前這個人所有的TMI，因為對方沒有理由和立場對他說自己的事。那些他想知道的，他假設的，他用旁門左道去證實，都不如黃仁俊當面的一句話。可是說出來的並不是他想過的那些。要說有什麼感想，他在此刻唯一能想到的就是原來這個人心裡是這樣想的，原來他也在意那些標籤，不是麻木不仁。

他還注意到黃仁俊的頭髮長了都沒去剪。

「你會回來嗎？」羅渽民問，「……或許有一天？」

都還沒等到答案，就被攔截阻擋了。突然跑來一群兒童合唱團來報佳音，零零落落幾個小朋友，由一個看起來剛步入青春期的女孩帶頭，喊一聲「One、Two」後，圍成一個半圓，對他們兩人唱聖誕聖歌。小孩子們臉上滿是紅暈，興奮地張大嘴巴用洪亮的童音高歌，就算走調跟破音也不在乎。羅渽民頓住了，他急迫想等待黃仁俊的回答，看對方卻投入了佳音團的歌聲。從前自己也曾經是佳音團的一員，對這已經沒什麼興奮的新鮮感，可黃仁俊依然是饒有趣味地聽他們唱歌。

他自顧自買的那些感冒藥、退燒藥、蘋果、布丁、電解質飲料、濾水器，都是他自願的，並不是真要黃仁俊一定得當他男友，他只是覺得這樣做自己心裡會好一點，因為那樣會讓黃仁俊好一點，不用再受低燒之苦，暈乎乎地乘地鐵回家。

現在黃仁俊不回那個要轉站的家了，而是直接回到出生的地方。

「我會回來的，」黃仁俊在歌聲漸漸轉弱的時候，說，「還會回來。」

然後他從自己的後背包裡拿出一個包裝好的禮物盒，遞給羅渽民。

佳音團對他們說聖誕快樂，他們也說聖誕快樂，從此分道揚鑣。羅渽民拆開禮物，是一台虹吸式咖啡壺。

「你有電動的咖啡研磨機了，但虹吸式現在很少人用了，希望你能用它煮咖啡。」

「謝謝。」羅渽民抱著那台咖啡壺，說，「我很喜歡。」

黃仁俊露出一個微笑。

「我也有禮物給你，」羅渽民也拿出自己的禮物，裝著一個輕質的木盒裡，是一台鹽燈。橘金的南瓜色，用漂亮的薄金屬外殼圍起來。那是他挑了好久的禮物。他不想隨便送個大家都推薦的聖誕禮物，也不要是那種大家家裡可能會有的東西，最好是有點特別，會讓人看到就想起送禮人的。

「謝謝。」黃仁俊說，「這很貴吧，你送這麼好。」

「還好，普通，」羅渽民說，「……這樣是不是很難帶上飛機。」

「沒關係，也不是太大。」

「嗯。」

黃仁俊環顧四周，看公園都沒有人了，只有流浪小貓在花叢間奔跑跳躍，往前抬頭親了羅渽民一下。羅渽民看見他眼睛又是那樣，又黑又亮，像顆珍珠，即使是在這樣的黑夜裡，即使已經有太多光芒圍繞著他們，他依然覺得只有黃仁俊的眼睛才能那般閃耀。他眼睛裡的那汪水已經打翻了，羅渽民看得很清楚。

「不要露出那種表情嘛。」黃仁俊說，「不是還會再見的嗎。」

×

明明露出快哭了的表情的人是他，羅渽民想，這是沒有黃仁俊的第二個月，他跳槽來新公司了。適應得不錯，同事人也好，福利就跟當初說好的一樣，沒有毀約。

沒勁。

他等著黃仁俊的消息，但每天聊天室都是迴避主題的閒聊，至少他該慶幸他們現在會天天聊天。

黃仁俊曾經傳給他過自己在中國家的地址，那暗示太明顯，明顯到已經是明示，但他抽不了空去。剛入職的新員工沒假能休，黃仁俊也說沒關係，他只是想傳給他知道而已。也沒必要為愛浪跡天涯冒著丟工作的風險來。

人家都這麼說了，羅渽民也只好關掉公司請假系統的頁面，乖乖回去工作。

羅渽民問這樣算遠距離戀愛嗎。

就是吧，黃仁俊說，這就是遠距離戀愛。

原來是這樣，他們不知不覺從床伴變成遠距離戀愛了。

「奶奶走得很安詳，」到職滿三個月後，一天中午黃仁俊打來語音，聲音像泡過水一樣，「……我還要處理後事……」

羅渽民回他知道，他懂，他不急。事實上他急得很，他請了假用週末飛過去，到人生地不熟第一次踏上的土地去。雖然看起來是急衝衝來訪，但他早就想找個理由來了。闊別數個月未見的黃仁俊沒什麼改變，只是成天都在哭，是羅渽民自己到機場轉路跑到黃仁俊家門的。原先他只是說一聲到了，黃仁俊才想起自己該去接人，結果門鈴叮鈴鈴之後表妹打開門就是他。

聊天室裡的人很久沒見到了，現在就在他家門口。也沒靠他的帶路，就靠地圖指引，用破爛的中文問路，來到他們家。

這是冬天以來的第一個好消息。黃仁俊想。

「好冷，」羅渽民抱著手，抖抖抖，說，「這裡真的是人住的地方嗎？」

前年的聖誕節他一個人看完電影，散場，等電影跑完credit，那些光幕打在臉上，直到螢幕全黑，周圍亮起，才慢慢離開影廳。他是看了介紹才來看這部的，普普通通，不是他的口味，但客觀角度來說依然是部好片。

拎著飲料杯在外面垃圾桶分類時有個人叫住他。

『你也來看電影？我們同一場？』

他記得那個人叫羅渽民。

有一張很特殊的臉，和一個特別的姓氏。

『您好。』黃仁俊微微鞠躬打招呼，對方卻輕皺眉頭。

『不用這麼拘謹，我們不是同年嗎。』羅渽民說，『你喜歡電影嗎？』

『還好，還不錯。』

『看來你不怎麼喜歡？』羅渽民笑了，『我也覺得普通，就是那樣吧，是看人介紹才來看的。』

『是不怎麼喜歡……但還是好看的，』黃仁俊心想，這人怎麼這麼直接了當，一般不熟的人不是都該保持些距離說違心的話嗎，更何況他們在職場上根本沒講過幾句話。

『就是聖誕節賀歲片吧，』羅渽民說，『雖然不怎麼喜歡，但還是有聖誕節的氣氛，而且配樂很好聽。』

『嗯。』黃仁俊點點頭，『一個人有點無聊。』

是節日的氣氛所逼的吧，當時他還這麼想。大學時聖誕節放假，他還以為大家會一起去吃飯，沒想到朋友們都回家過節玩了，他一個人能回的也只有宿舍，就常出來晃。彼時他還沒改掉濃重的口音，想和喜歡的學長出去，對方明白他的意圖，找一個爛藉口說有約了。所以此刻羅渽民的邀約也只會是一種不得已的取暖，他剛好也需要一份。

所以沒想到後來會失控。

他對對方說不要擺出那種表情，對方卻說你才是吧。

路燈下的羅渽民真嚴格，挑他毛病，把一盞會發熱的燈塞到他手裡，說總有一天他要學會中文，或至少學會朝鮮語，這樣就能翻譯他夢中的囈語究竟是什麼意思。白天說不出來的東西，會在睡著之後以另一種形式出現。他閉上眼，心裡的話都悄悄地飄起，穿過他的理智，到達羅渽民的耳裡。

『聖誕快樂，』羅渽民說，『我會等你回來。』

黃仁俊看見雪花飄落在羅渽民的髮梢，他漂亮的眼珠子都是沒說出來的話，一閃一閃，看得他目眩神迷。

他想這才是他們倆真正的開始。

End.


End file.
